I don't want to live anymore
by Inooka
Summary: OS Un Survivant qui n’a plus aucun espoir en la vie, un Malfoy qui ne supporte pas de voir le Survivant dépérir à vue d’œil… Deux êtres qui discutent, se redécouvrent, et qui arriveront, nous l'espérons, à se comprendre dans la douleur.


**Titre : **I don't want to live anymore

**Auteur : **Inooka

**Rating :** Moi et les ratings… K?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, la chanceuse !

**Spoilers :** Tome Cinq, une petite allusion, mais bon, autant le dire

**Résumé :** OS - Un Survivant qui n'a plus aucun espoir en la vie depuis la mort de Voldemort, un Malfoy qui ne supporte pas de voir le Survivant dépérir à vue d'œil… Réussira t-il a l'aider ? Ou si le Survivant est mort depuis trop longtemps à l'intérieur ? Deux êtres qui discutent, se redécouvrent, et qui arriveront, du moins espérons-le, à se comprendre dans la douleur ?

°(°)°

« Alors Potter, on traîne seul dans le parc ?»

Hum. Ça m'avait plutôt l'air d'une affirmation que d'une question il faut dire. Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre Malfoy que je me balade seul en plein froid hein ? Je sais que c'est sûrement dur à comprendre pour ta pauvre petite cervelle, mais on est bien vite moins seul à deux, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors fou moi la paix et retourne rejoindre ta bande d'imbéciles. Ahhh, comme j'aurais aimé lui répondre cela, il ne l'aurait que mérité, après tout ce qu'il m'a et me fait toujours subir, mais au lieu de cela, non au lieu de cela, j'ai décidé de me taire, et de continuer à admirer le paysage s'étendant devant moi. Je ne ressens tout simplement plus la force de participer à ces affrontements verbaux.

« Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? Je ne savais pas que le Sauveur du monde avait aussi perdu sa capacité de parler au combat.»

Et ma faculté de te démolir le visage, tu crois peut-être que je l'ai perdu, Malfoy ? Tu n'aurais pas envie d'une petite démonstration ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu veux après tout, sinon tu ne serais pas venu me déranger dans mon silence. Non, mais merde, tu n'en as pas assez de ses joutes verbales ? Il me semble qu'après toutes ces années, tu aurais pu apprendre à me foutre la paix. Tu n'arrêtes vraiment pas une seule minute de me pourrir la vie hein ? Moi qui pensais que la guerre t'avait fait mûrir, que tu avais changé et que tu allais laisser tomber ton coté d'emmerdeur, pffff ! Je me suis bien trompé ! « Bon, suffit, on se calme Harry.» me crie ma charmante petite voix intérieure. « N'entre pas dans son jeu, surtout pas, tu ne ferais que lui donner raison. Ne le regarde pas, concentre-toi ailleurs, sur le paysage par exemple, regarde comme la forêt semble sombre ce soir.» Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, mais oui, c'est vrai. Sombre. Comme moi en ce moment. Tout y est noir, les arbres bougent lentement dans le vent et entament une danse des plus effrayantes. Avec le vent violent qui fouette leurs branches, j'ai l'impression qu'ils murmurent entre eux des paroles dans le secret de la nuit qui n'auront que pour témoin la lune. Des secrets horribles que personne n'arrivera jamais à cerner. Bizarre comme parfois une simple situation peut arriver à représenter à merveille notre état d'esprit.

« Je sais que tu as toujours eu une haute estime de toi-même, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux te permettre de jouer les impolis et de ne pas répondre à ceux qui te parlent.»

« Je me demande bien qui est l'impoli entre nous deux » murmurais-je, excédé.

Merde. Je ne suis définitivement qu'un idiot. Je m'étais promis de ne pas perdre mon sang-froid et de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer ? On dirait qu'en sa présence, je ne me contrôle plus, que j'agis sous l'impulsion. Toujours sur la défensive.

« Oh, mais voyez-vous, il parle !»

C'est officiel. Malfoy va me rendre fou ! Si un jour vous me voyez enfermé à St-Magouste pour cause de folie, vous saurez qui en est la cause. Mais est-ce qu'il va un jour me laisser tranquille ? C'est si dur à comprendre qu'une personne veuille être seule avec soi-même ?

« Bon, écoute-moi bien Malfoy, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Sois tu me dis ta vacherie immédiatement et tu dégages de mon champ de vision, sois c'est moi qui dégage du tien. Et ne me dis pas après que c'est moi l'impoli, je t'aurai prévenu.»

C'est dit. J'espère qu'il a compris le message, car j'en ai plus qu'assez de sa présence. Il sonde mon regard. Comme s'il était à la recherche d'une quelconque information. Si tu savais comme tu perds ton temps. J'ai depuis longtemps appris à contrôler me émotions et à empêcher mes yeux de les refléter. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vraiment appris, ça m'est venu tout simplement, comme les parasites s'incrustent dans les plantes avant que l'on ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Il me regarde toujours. Non, mais il n'en a pas assez ? J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il se fou de ma gueule. « Quel changement !» J'emmerde ma petite voix. Oui, elle a raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester. Bon, aller Malfoy, on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu es ici, alors finissons-en au plus vite. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, tu l'as toujours fait. Je te laisse trois petites secondes, et après je m'en vais.

Un. Il me fixe.

Deux. Encore ce même regard posé sur moi.

Trois. Toujours aucune réaction.

Je m'en vais !

Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de m'éloigner de lui et de prendre la direction du lac, endroit très approprié pour l'accomplissement de mon plan. À peine aie-je fais quelques pas que je l'entend s'écrier « Tu es stupide !»

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je me retourne automatiquement vers lui. Stupide ? Il m'a traité de stupide ? Draco Malfoy a traité Harry Potter de stupide ? S.T.U.P.I.D.E ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ? Il doit vraiment être à court d'insultes pour me traiter de la sorte. Minute. Un Malfoy n'est jamais à court d'insultes. Un Malfoy trouve toujours une réplique cinglante pour chaque situation. Alors pourquoi s'est-il contenté de cette simple insulte ? Il ne doit vraiment pas bien aller. Hey, attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre de l'état de Malfoy ? Il peut bien aller mal, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je le regarde donc s'éloigner de mon champ de vision, comme je lui avais demandé. Comme je lui avais demandé. Il m'a obéit, on aura tout vu !

Je le vois finalement disparaître dans le château, sûrement partie s'amuser à la grande fête en l'honneur de la mort de ce cher Voldemort. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'y suis pas moi-même ? C'est simple. La fête n'a aucun but et je n'y ai pas ma place. Elle a beau être en mon honneur, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller et de me faire dire par tout le monde que je suis leur héros, que je suis le Sauveur du monde. Non, mais quand vont-ils finir par réaliser que je suis tout sauf un héros et que je ne mérite pas leurs acclamations ? J'ai peut-être tué Voldemort, mais en le faisant, je suis devenu un meurtrier. Meurtrier. Ce mot provoque en moi le dégoût. Je me dégoûte. J'ai peut-être tuer un être horrible, mais cela ne change en rien à l'acte en lui-même, celui d'enlever la vie. Je me sens si sale, j'ai l'impression d'être contaminé et recouvert de son sang. Personne ne peut comprendre cette sensation, non personne… Tous les morts qu'il y a eu pendant la guerre, toutes ses familles renversées par la mort d'un de leur proche, toutes ces mines déconfites par tout ce sang et ces blessures, j'ai dû les endurer, les accepter, et ce, tout en étant impuissant, tout en ne pouvant rien faire pour empêcher ces fâcheux événements d'arriver. Et je me sentais coupable. Terriblement coupable. Je sais que les gens ne me l'auraient jamais dit en personne, mais ils se demandaient tous pourquoi le Survivant n'agissait pas, pourquoi il laissait Voldemort faire autant de mal. Et maintenant qu'il est enfin mort, ils me proclament tous. Ils croient que je les ai sauvé, mais je n'ai rien fait d'héroïques, je n'ai qu'accompli mon destin. C'était donc mon destin de devenir un meurtrier. Eux, ils n'aurons jamais à passer au travers de tout ce que j'ai pu endurer, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un parcours pré-établi et d'agir en fonction de ce qui est prévu. Et n'allez pas croire que je les regarde de haut avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, non, c'est tout le contraire. Je me sens si misérable à coté d'eux que j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter leur respect et leur reconnaissance. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je recherche la solitude ces derniers temps, que je n'aime pas la compagnie. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde cherche à me ménager et que sous leur regard d'amitié se camoufle du mépris. J'en ai également assez de leurs félicitations ! Qu'ils me traitent comme je le mérite, comme une horreur ! Même Malfoy n'arrive plus à m'insulter comme d'habitude, c'est dire ! Je les effraie tant que ça ? Il n'arrive plus à m'affronter ? J'imagine que je suis fais pour être seul. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un être unique et marqué. Aujourd'hui je le comprends mieux que jamais. Les épreuves que j'ai affrontées ont fait en sorte que je me suis isolé des autres. Je suis un être à part. Je... j'ai peut-être l'aspect d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, mais à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante-dix-sept ans. J'ai vécu tant de choses, probablement beaucoup trop pour mon âge. Et j'ai la sensation que j'ai vécu tout ce que j'avais à vivre. Maintenant, que me reste-il ? Mes amis qui vont vivre leur vie dans un monde dans lequel je n'appartiens plus ? Je... je ne suis plus qu'un spectateur, un spectateur assis derrière un mur vitré qui les regarde vivre en regrettant le temps passé. Je soupire. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas pu être un adolescent normal, avoir des amis et n'avoir comme soucis que mes devoirs ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être ainsi, je n'ai pas demandé à être un meurtrier.

« Enfin, te voilà !» s'écrit soudainement la voix tant familière de Ron, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je me retourne vers le rouquin et lui adresse un vague sourire, un de ces sourires fait uniquement par automatisme pour rassurer les gens. Sacré Ron ! Il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi.

«Aller, viens à l'intérieur, tout le monde t'attend» ajoute t-il.

«Oui, j'arrive, retourne à l'intérieur, je vais aller vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes» lui répondis-je, tout en sachant fort bien au fond de moi que je lui mentais et que je ne le reverrais pas de sitôt.

Il hoche la tête, me sourit, et prend la direction du château. Puis, contre toute attente, il se retourne vers moi et me lance : « J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas une tactique pour me faire filer et ne pas avoir à retourner à l'intérieur.»

Ron me connaît trop bien. C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Je me demande encore comment il arrive à rester mon ami après tout ce que j'ai pu faire, après ce que je suis devenu.

« Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je retourne à l'intérieur ? Ne me dis pas que tu en as déjà assez d'être seul avec Hermione !» lui lançais-je, avec un clin d'œil. C'est que, voyez-vous, avec la guerre, Hermione s'est enfin décidé à avouer son amour à Ron, et depuis, ils ne se quittent plus. Une chance que l'on peut compter sur elle, car sinon, ils en seraient encore au stade de l'amour en silence.

« Très drôle» me répond t-il. « Tu sais bien qu'il m'est impossible de me lasser d'elle. C'est seulement qu'elle se fait beaucoup plus de soucis pour toi, tu las connais, et que depuis que tu es partie, elle est disons, moins coopérative, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

« Et bien retourne vite la rejoindre à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne s'impatiente, et dis-lui que je vais retourner dans le château dans quelques instants. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu ne savais pas que c'était une tactique pour me débarrasser de toi.»

Ron se met à rire et me répond : « Tu sais, je crois qu'Hermy a raison et que tu as besoin qu'on t'aide. Tu devrais retourner avec les autres à la place de rester isoler. M'enfin, c'est comme tu veux vieux frère.»

« Aller, retourne t'amuser !»

« Je ne te comprend vraiment pas. Tu as cette jolie fête en ton honneur et tu restes à l'écart. M'enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être ton ami !» Il hausse les épaules puis me salut de la main avant de repartir.

« Non» murmurais-je pour moi-même « Non, tu ne me comprends vraiment pas.»

Je me détourne du château et reprend la direction du lac, car j'ai tout sauf envie d'entendre les festivités qui y ont lieu. La musique vient tout juste de commencer et ça me donne une étrange envie de vomir. Comment peuvent-ils s'amuser et m'acclamer ? Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre. Comme eux n'arrivent pas à me comprendre ! Que d'incompréhension !

Je suis enfin arrivé au lac. L'eau est très calme ce soir, il ne semble y avoir aucun mouvement à la surface. Comme si toutes les créatures marines avaient sentie ma présence et étaient allées se terrer au fin fond de l'eau, apeurées. Je contemple l'eau. Oui, elle sera parfaite. Parfaite pour ma noyade. J'ai peut-être raté ma vie, mais au moins j'aurai le mérite d'avoir réussi ma mort. J'ai accompli ma terrible mission et je n'ai plus rien a apporté à ce monde, tout comme le monde n'a plus rien à m'apporter. J'en ai assez d'être un fardeau pour tous mes amis, de les voir se forcer à s'inquiéter pour moi. Le seul cadeau que je peux leur faire c'est de mourir, de les laisser vivre leur vie sans que je sois un boulet pour eux. Non, je ne suis pas lâche. Pas fataliste non plus. Je crois seulement qu'une meilleure vie pour moi m'attend vers l'au-delà, que ma vie ici est terminée. Je veux aller retrouver mes parents. Sirius aussi.

Je lance un dernier regard vers le château puis me décide enfin à me jeter à l'eau. Désolé pour ce jeu de mot de mauvais goût, c'est la seule expression qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je ne prend pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements et introduit tout d'abord un pied dans le lac, question de tester la température. Comme s'est froid. Je frissonne. C'est peut-être froid, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Pas maintenant que je suis si prêt du but. Pendant que mon pied tente de s'habituer à la froideur, j'attache à mon autre pied une roche que j'avais préalablement réduite pour la mettre dans ma poche et que je viens tout juste d'agrandir. Je la fixe solidement puis insère à son tour mon autre pied, suivit de tout le reste de mon corps.

Si vous saviez comme j'emmerde la technique pour tester la température. On a beau se croire préparé à la température avec le pied, n'empêche que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de faire le saut une fois complètement dans l'eau. C'est tellement glacé. La roche fixée à mon pied fait son travail et je me sens lentement attiré vers les profondeurs du lac. J'ai à peine le temps de prendre une dernière respiration avant d'être complètement enseveli sous l'eau. Les premières secondes se déroulent plutôt bien, mais je sais que la suite sera probablement pénible. Mais pourquoi alors avoir choisi cette mort ? Parce que d'après les livres que j'ai lu, s'est l'une des plus belles morts puisqu'il paraîtrait qu'on a l'impression de planer et d'être en pleine euphorie. Soudain, je sens que je n'ai plus d'air. L'eau s'infiltre lentement et douloureusement dans mes poumons, et j'ai l'impression de vivre un calvaire. Cependant, je reste bizarrement calme et je ne tente pas de me débattre. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, car il faut dire que ce manque d'air me fait quelque peu perdre la conscience. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que bientôt, j'irai rejoindre ma famille. Cela suffit à me garder serein. Puis tout à coup, tout devient noir, je ne ressens plus rien, je crois que c'est la fin.

°(°)°

Tout est blanc.

Tout est flou.

Suis-je au paradis ? En enfer ?

C'est ça, être mort ? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est vraiment douloureux. Moi qui pensais que l'on ne ressentait plus rien, je me suis bien trompé. Je ne peux pas bouger de peur d'avoir encore plus mal. Un ange blanc passe devant moi. Un ange. Je suis donc au paradis ? Quel soulagement.

Il se penche vers moi, me souris et me dit: « Il était temps ! Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette douleur disparaîtra sous peu ». Il disparaît de mon champ de vision pour aller je-ne-sais-où. Ah, c'est un autre soulagement. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à supporter cette douleur encore bien longtemps. L'ange revient vers moi. « Vous devez rester ici encore quelques jours le temps de vous remettre de l'épreuve par laquelle vous être passée et après, vous serez autorisé à aller rejoindre les autres ». J'hoche de la tête, signe que j'ai bien compris. Les autres. Mes parents. Sirius. Comme j'ai hâte de les retrouver. Je sens que ces quelques jours seront bien longs. L'ange me fait boire quelque chose puis je sombre dans un profond

sommeil. Je ne savais pas qu'ici aussi nous devions nous reposer.

°(°)°

Tout est blanc

Tout est flou de nouveau à mon réveil.

La douleur a disparu, miracle ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé ! » me dit l'ange qui vient aussitôt d'apparaître devant moi. « Comment vous sentez-vous M. Potter ? »

« Beaucoup mieux » murmurais-je. « La douleur a disparue. »

« Bien, bien. Vous sentez-vous apte à recevoir de la visite ? Si vous saviez comme il m'a été difficile de les empêcher de venir vous voir, ils s'inquiétaient tant... Mais règle d'or ici, repos avant tout ! »

Hum... Cette phrase me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Peu importe.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien les voir »

« Parfait, je les fais entrer. » me répond t-elle avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'elle revienne accompagnée de deux personnes plutôt agitées.

« Ahh enfin tu es réveillé ! Si tu savais tous les soucis que l'on s'est fait pour toi ! » s'écrit l'une des deux personnes.

Minute. Cette voix me dit quelque chose. C'est... non... c'est impossible que ce soit la voix d'Hermione, non, c'est impossible... Il doit me rester de l'eau dans les oreilles, oui, c'est ça. Mais pourtant, ça ressemble tant à sa voix...

« H... Hermione ? » murmurais-je, pour en avoir le coeur net.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui tu croyais que c'était ? » répond-elle, riant un peu.

« Il n'a pas ces lunettes Hermione, regarde, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te reconnaissait pas. »

Et ça, c'est la voix de Ron. J'en suis sûr. Mais que font-ils ici, que font-ils au paradis ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

« Je... je... je suis au paradis, n'est-ce pas? » demandais-je, d'une voix douteuse.

« Au paradis ? » s'exclame Hermione. « Bien sûr que non que tu n'es pas au paradis ! Attend un peu. Ron, veux-tu bien lui remettre ses lunettes, pour qu'il voit mieux ? »

Je sens soudain une pression sur mon nez. Ma vision s'améliore énormément. Il n'y a plus rien de flou. Ce sont bien eux, Hermione et Ron. Et je suis... quoi ? Je suis... à l'infirmerie ? À l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Je reconnais bien le décor à présent, oui, c'est bien l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis sensé être mort. Je… tout ceci me perturbe vraiment. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je leur pose cette question. Ils me regardent perplexes.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ron » s'écrit Hermione, à moitié scandalisée. « Harry est sous le choc, il est normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a faillit mourir noyé après tout, noyé ! »

Faillit ? J'étais sûr que mon plan avait marché, j'étais sûr que j'étais mort. Tout était parfait pourtant, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné ?

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? »

Ils se regardent et échangent un regard étrange.

« C'est euh... c'est euh Malfoy » me dit Ron.

« Malfoy ? » Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix un peu lui. Il me gâche la vie, et en plus il me gâche la mort !

« Oui, Malfoy » répond Hermione. « On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, car Malfoy, s'est comment dire, un peu barricadé dans sa chambre sans nous donner d'explications depuis l'incident, mais on sait que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé, qu'il a plongé dans le lac et qu'il t'y a fait sortir. Il a ensuite fait arrêté la fête et t'a conduit à l'infirmerie. Je... je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, il avait l'air si apeuré, si paniqué. Tu connais Malfoy non ? Toujours maître de ses émotions... »

« Mais... pourquoi il m'a sauvé ? »

« Hermione et moi on n'en sait rien, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! M'enfin, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie, peu importe que ce soit Malfoy qui t'ais sauvé. »

Pomfresh fait son intrusion parmi nous. Pomfresh. Ça devait être elle l'ange. Elle fait sortir mes amis de l'infirmerie, sous prétexte que nous avons assez discuté, qu'il est temps que je me repose encore. J'avale une potion de sommeil sans rêve et je m'endors tranquillement

°(°)°

Je soupire de bien être. On a beau dire tout ce que l'on voudra, ça fait vraiment du bien, une potion de sommeil sans rêve, sans tracas. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller et je me sens en pleine forme. Mais je suis certain que ça ne durera pas longtemps, je vais devoir affronter la réalité, les critiques de tout le monde face à ma tentative, une surveillance encore plus étroite où il me sera impossible d'espérer tenter approcher de nouveau le lac, une confrontation avec Malfoy à savoir pourquoi il a ruiné mon plan, et j'en passe. Ahhh, comme la vie peut réserver des emmerdes des fois.

Pomfresh vient me voir, m'examine sous tous les angles, s'assure que mon état est stable, et me laisse enfin partir. C'est fou comme elle peut être pointilleuse des fois. Je sors de l'infirmerie et suis surpris de ne pas trouver un commando formé d'élèves chargé de surveiller mes faits et gestes 24h sur 24. Bizarre que ce soit si tranquille dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Justement, parlant d'heure, quelle heure est-il ? Je regarde ma montre et remarque qu'il est 8h. Bon, ils doivent tous déjeuner. Je crois que j'ai le temps d'aller à la Salle commune sans me faire remarquer par tout le monde. Je prend les escaliers, tourne dans plusieurs couloirs et arrive enfin devant la Grosse Dame. Je lui énonce le mot de passe et ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre quand elle prend de mes nouvelles. La salle est tranquille,

il n'y a personne. Je me dirige vers le dortoir quand je remarque une tête rousse qui dépasse d'un fauteuil. Je rebrousse chemin et vais m'asseoir à coté de la dite personne.

« Allô Ginny »

Elle sursaute au son de ma voix. Visiblement, elle était concentrée dans sa lecture puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas vu approcher. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir aussi, je ne saurais dire.

« Oh allô Harry ! Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas mieux. J'ai voulu aller te voir à l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. Elle disait que tu avais besoin de repos, que son infirmerie n'était pas un salon de thé. Pfff, comme si j'allais te déranger. M'enfin, tu as bonne mine, c'est le principal. »

« Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète plus. Au fait, tu peux me dire je suis resté combien de temps à l'infirmerie ? »

« Environ 5 jours, cinq longs jours pour tout le monde. Au fait Harry, puisque l'on parle de ça, je sais que l'on a dû te poser cette question une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, mais j'aimerais savoir, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de ta presque noyade ? »

Voilà. On entrait au coeur du sujet. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle savait que j'avais voulu me suicider et elle attendait des explications. Explications que je n'étais pas prêt à lui fournir.

« Euhh... » lui répondis-je, en signe de réponse, prétendant réfléchir à la question.

« Ohh t'inquiète, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en rappelles. Après tout, c'est vraiment une dure épreuve par laquelle tu as dû passer. J'aurais simplement aimé savoir comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans le lac et ainsi risqué de te noyer, mais bon, tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre les idées en place j'imagine. »

Minute. Elle ne sait pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans le lac ? Elle ne sait pas que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi elle ne sait pas ? Elle devrait savoir. Mais alors si elle ne sait pas, personne ne doit savoir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir soudainement très heureux. Je n'aurai pas à subir les réprimandes de tout le monde, je n'aurai d'explications à donner à personne. Quel soulagement ! Soudain, une pensée vient troubler cette soudaine bonne humeur et paix intérieure. Une personne sait. Une personne n'a rien dit. Et je devais retrouver cette personne et s'expliquer avec. Malfoy.

« Tu m'excuseras Ginny, mais je dois y aller. J'ai été ravi de te revoir »

« Moi aussi. On se revoit plus tard. »

Sur ce, je quitte rapidement la salle commune et me dirige... je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Foutu Malfoy. Toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin de lui, et jamais là lorsqu'on en a besoin. J'essaie de me rappeler les paroles d'Hermione. Il se barricade dans sa chambre depuis mon « accident ». Il ne peut être alors que dans sa chambre de préfet, car dans le dortoir il ne serait pas seul. Je prends donc la direction de sa chambre. Oui, je connais son emplacement, après avoir essayé par mainte fois de lui jouer des tours. M'enfin, là je m'embarque dans de vieilles histoires. Un escalier et trois couloirs plus tard, j'arrive devant sa porte. Un serpent sert de décoration à la porte. J'hésite un instant puis finit par frapper à sa porte. J'entend un maigre « Ya personne, barrez-vous » venant de l'intérieur. « Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il t'ouvre les bras grands ouverts ? » me dit ma voix intérieure. Et alors ? J'avais bien le droit d'avoir cru qu'il allait m'ouvrir. Mais bon, je suis rendu, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

« C'est Potter, ouvre-moi Malfoy. On a besoin de parler je crois »

C'est le grand silence. J'attends des insultes, des « dégages saleté de Potter », mais rien ne vient. Contre toute attente, le verrou cède, et la porte s'ouvre devant moi. Il m'a ouvert. Malfoy m'a ouvert. J'entame une petite danse mentale puis consent à entrer. La pièce est bien digne de lui. Elle respire la fierté, le bon goût. Les murs sont de couleur crème et de nombreux tableaux y sont accrochés. Les fauteuils sont en fourrure et de couleur vert, rien de bien surprenant de la part d'un Serpentard. Parlant de Serpentard, celui que je suis venu voir est justement assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, me fixant. Je le fixe à mon tour. J'avais hâte de venir mettre la situation au clair, mais à présent que je suis ici, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rebrousser chemin, de n'être jamais venu jusqu'ici.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Qui sera le premier à parler, je n'en sais rien. Devrais-je faire les premiers pas ? C'est fou comme je peux être nerveux à l'idée de lui parler. Une vraie fille devant son premier rancard ! C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule. Aller Harry, ressaisis-toi, c'est Malfoy. Malfoy ! Soudain, je l'entends qui pousse un soupir.

« Alors, cette discussion, tu la veux ou pas ? »

Je le déteste. Je déteste quand il prend ce ton. Comme s'il était supérieur à moi. Comme s'il était mieux que moi. Pourquoi je suis venu le voir au juste ? J'ai été naïf de croire qu'il allait m'aider, qu'il allait me renseigner. Il ne veut encore une fois que se foutre de ma gueule. « Tu es crétin » me dit ma petite voix. « Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'un crétin ! » Merde C'est moi, où j'ai vraiment laissé sortir cette phrase de ma bouche ? J'entends Malfoy ricaner. J'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix. Merde. Je lui ai encore donné une raison de rire de moi.

« Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un crétin, mais savoir que toi aussi tu l'as constaté, c'est soulageant »

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? » lui dis-je, à bout. La conversation vient à peine de commencer et je suis déjà à bout, bravo.

« Je suis navré, mais si je me la ferme, on ne pourra pas avoir cette fameuse conversation. Il faut dire que sans moi, tu n'aurais pas encore dit un seul mot»

Mais il m'énerve. Comment réussit-il à rester aussi calme ? Une simple insulte venant de lui, et je suis frustré pour toute la journée, alors que lui, rien ne semble l'atteindre. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Et alors ? C'est peut-être simplement que tu n'es pas quelqu'un avec qui on veut à tout prix discuter» lui répondis-je.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir si je te répugne tant ?» me répond-il, avec un petit quelque chose dans la voix que je ne saurais définir.

« Pour savoir je présume »

Il a compris. Juste avec le regard qu'il pose sur moi, il a compris. Il m'invite à m'asseoir. Je vais aussitôt m'installer sur un fauteuil à coté de lui, et regarde mes mains, comme si elles étaient soudainement très passionnantes. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter son regard, pas maintenant que l'on entre dans le cœur du sujet.

« Pourquoi ? » m'aventurais-je à lui demander.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Comme s'il avait besoin de savoir. Je suis sûr qu'il fait par exprès. Je suis sûr qu'il avait répété cette situation bien des fois sans sa tête. Qu'il s'amuse à me faire prendre conscience de ce que j'ai fait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu le sais très bien pourtant ! Pourquoi toi, Draco Malfoy, tu es venu me sauver ? Pourquoi tu me pourris la vie même dans ma mort ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien raconté aux autres concernant ma tentative de suicide ? Tu attends quelque chose de moi en échange, c'est ça, sale fouine ? »

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Voilà, j'ai tout dit, il est content. Je le hais.

« Comme je te reconnais ici Potter ! Toujours à penser que tout le monde est contre toi. Arrête de penser que je passe ma vie à imaginer des plans pour te ruiner la vie, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire. Bon, alors n'empêche, ça en fait des questions tout ça. Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? Parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui croit qu'il peut se permettre de décider de l'heure de sa mort, et que tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te remette à ta place.»

« Ridicule. Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi ? Je suis convaincu que tu aurais été le premier à te réjouir de ma mort. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était m'emmerder jusqu'à ma mort, avoue-le au moins »

« Bon, écoute, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici si tu crois détenir déjà les réponses à tes questions ? Si au moins tu consentais à m'écouter et à me croire, au lieu de jouer la comédie, comme toujours. »

« Moi ? Jouer la comédie ? Je me demande bien qui de nous deux joue la comédie. Qui a toujours aimé être le centre d'attention, qui a faillit faire tuer Buck en troisième année en simulant une douleur ? »

« C'est du passé tout ça. Cesse de te le remémorer, c'est le futur qui compte à présent. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est toi de nous deux qui joue la comédie, pas moi. Tu te prends pour qui, hein Potter ? À jouer l'hypocrite en prétextant aller super bien alors que tu dépéries à vu d'œil. Cesse de te voiler le visage, cesse de prendre tes proches pour des stupides qui ne voient pas le jeu à lequel tu joues. »

« Je ne les prend pas pour des stupides, ce sont simplement eux qui ne cessent de m'harceler à propos de mon bien-être. Si j'ai le malheur de leur dire que j'ai une quelconque douleur, j'en ai pour des semaines à ne pas me faire quitter des yeux. Tu n'en aurais pas marre à ma place ? »

« Peut-être, mais tu n'as qu'à t'expliquer avec eux. Tout ce que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à eux. Et puis, tu sauras qu'ils ont raison de s'inquiéter à ton sujet, tu as vu, tu as tenté de te suicider, c'est peu dire ! Tu as besoin d'aide Potter, accepte-là. »

Je n'aime pas sa façon de parler. À l'entendre parler, je suis une âme perdue qui aurait besoin d'une bonne consultation chez un psy ! N'importe quoi !

« Si tu savais comme ils ne peuvent plus rien pour moi, depuis longtemps. Personne ne peut m'aider, personne ne peut me comprendre. Et si tu pensais m'aider en me sauvant, tu t'es bien trompé, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur Malfoy, cesse de jouer au faux héros. Tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses, j'espère que tu le sais ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas empiré les choses, tu arrives à le faire assez bien tout seul. Aller se suicider, quelle idée ! Tu t'es battu toute ta vie pour rester en vie, pourquoi tout aller foutre en l'air en voulant te noyer ? Tu es un Gryffondor Potter. Un Gryffondor ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Où est passé ton courage de te battre ? Où est caché le brave petit Sauveur de l'Univers qui tenait tant à la vie, tant à sauver le monde ?

« Il est mort en même temps que Voldemort j'imagine» murmurais-je tout simplement, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Potter, aller, cesse de te morfondre dans ton coin à un tel point que tu vois la mort comme unique solution. Voldemort est mort à jamais, tout le monde te proclame et t'aime ! Que demander de plus ?»

« Une nouvelle vie peut-être…»

« Pourquoi ?»

«Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu vois Malfoy, c'est là qu'on peut voir qu'il y a une fossé entre nous deux, entre nos deux existences, que tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre même si tu essayais. Depuis la guerre, tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi et veut absolument m'aider, mais quand allez-vous comprendre que personne ne peut rien pour moi, il est trop tard. Cesse de perdre ton temps avec moi, tu ne peux en rien m'aider. Si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour avoir des explications, et non pour que tu joues au psychologue avec moi.»

« Alors c'est ça ta solution miracle, te refermer sur toi-même et refuser toute aide ? Ce n'est pas en t'appuyant sur ton sort et en dépérissant à vu d'œil que tu vas tout régler !»

« Mais alors dis-moi ce que je devrais faire ! Continuer à vivre comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si de nombreux innocents n'avaient pas péris, c'est ça ? »

« En arrêtant premièrement de croire que tu es seul au monde et que personne ne peut te comprendre. En te prenant en main. En sauvant la partie encore vivante de ta personne enfouie au fond de toi. »

« Quelle partie, dis-moi ? Celle que tout le monde semble aimer ? Celle qui a causée la mort de tous ces gens ? Celle qui fait de moi un véritable monstre ? Celle qui n'a plus d'avenir ici ? »

Et soudain, sans que je ne pu rien comprendre, sa main vole vers mon visage et me gifle. Je porte immédiatement ma main à ma joue rougie. Aie-e. Ça fait mal quand même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce d'idiot ? » m'écriais-je, fou de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il hein, pour me frapper ainsi ?

« Tu le méritais» me répondit-il avec fureur. « Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour te faire prendre conscience des idioties que tu dis, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer.

« Ne recommence pas» lui dis-je en me saisissant aussitôt de ma baguette, pour me faire plus menaçant.

« Ah ça va, ça va, serre ta baguette ! Je t'ai frappé uniquement parce que c'est la seule manière qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour te faire reprendre raison. Tu délirais. Mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suis désolé.»

Mais c'est qu'il est têtu quand il veut. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis très lucide, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me ramène à la réalité. Pffff c'est plutôt lui qui devrait être plus conscient de ce qui l'entoure.

« Je ne délirais pas, bon ! J'énonçais une réalité évidence, nuance.»

« Hummmm… Je crois que je n'ai pas frappé assez fort. Potter, c'est lassant à la longue de te voir aussi idiot. Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, d'accord ? Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu n'y ais pour rien dans la mort de tous ces innocents, c'est la seule faute à Voldemort. Si redonner espoir à un peuple qui était plus qu'effrayé et désespéré c'est être mauvais, alors tu dois être l'être le plus mauvais sur la planète. Rentre bien ça dans ta tête, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je vais répéter souvent à l'avenir.»

« Tu ne comprends pas… personne ne peut comprendre, ou ne serait-ce imaginer ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis devenu…»

« Bordel Potter, change de refrain, par pitié. « Je fais pitié, je suis un incompris, je suis différent, je suis marqué, bouhou hou que la vie est injuste avec moi et bla bla ». Arrête de croire que tu es un être à part Potter, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas le seul à passer au travers de tant d'épreuves. Beaucoup de personnes y ont eu affaire aussi. Je fais partie de ces personnes…»

« Comment oses-tu comparer nos deux vécus ? Rien, tu n'as absolument rien en commun avec moi. Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa mesquin avec tout le monde et qui ne pense qu'à lui-même. Tu n'as jamais eu à lever le moindre petit doigt pour avoir des choses dans la vie, ton père n'était jamais bien loin. Tu… tu n'as aucune idée des épreuves par lesquelles j'ai dû passer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lors du combat entre Voldemort et moi… Tu… tu ignores tout de moi, tout, alors ne viens pas dire que tu as vécu les mêmes choses que moi.»

« Mais alors explique-moi à quel point tu es différent des autres. Dis-moi ce que tu as vécu de si différent lors de la guerre, et là, seulement à ce moment, j'admettrai si oui ou non nous avons des vécus semblables… Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu en viennes à vouloir mourir ?»

J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais il est vraiment têtu. Pourquoi je lui raconterais tout aussi ? C'est Malfoy après tout. Mais bon, j'ai envie de lui raconter quand même. Juste pour lui prouver qu'il ne me ressemble pas. Moi ? Ressembler à un Malfoy ? Plutôt mourir ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression que lui, il sera honnête avec moi, contrairement aux autres.

«D'accord… » dis-je, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me lancer dans mon grand discours. « Ce... ce que je… je m'apprête à te raconter, je ne l'ai raconter à personne d'autre… C'est disons quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier, quelque chose qui m'effraie… Tu sais, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul avec Voldemort, avant de l'achever, j'ai eu l'occasion d'abréger ses souffrances, mais j'ai tenu à le faire souffrir. J'y ai pris plaisir tu comprends ? J'ai adoré voir ses yeux s'emplir de douleur, l'entendre gémir… À ce moment-là, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je perdais le contrôle de moi-même, je ne me reconnaissais plus… Le sentiment qui m'habitait était fort, beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse le contrôler. Je l'ai plutôt accepté, comme une partie de moi…»

Voilà, tout est dit. Je regarde par terre. Tout, sauf affronter son regard. Mais je sens tout de même son regard pesant sur moi. Avec mon index je trace des cercles sur mes genoux, question d'avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis trois. Comme je hais ce silence. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, je redoute tout. Je finis par le regarder et note que son regard est indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau, pour finir par la refermer. Un vrai poisson, je vous dis ! Ça ne devrait pas se faire, faire languir autant les gens… Il ouvre la bouche à nouveau et cette fois, je sens que c'est la bonne.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… mais c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir aimé le tuer, d'avoir tenu à lui faire du mal » me répond-il. « C'est quand même de sa faute si tu n'as plus de parents !»

« Oui mais… mais j'ai peur. Peur que ce sentiment me gagne à nouveau. Peur que je cède à nouveau à ces pulsions meurtrières. Peur de prendre à nouveau plaisir à faire mal aux autres. Je… je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je préfère me voir mort que de faire souffrir les autres. Ils ont assez souffert par ma faute, je ne dois pas augmenter leur douleur. »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Il est mort.»

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Si ce n'est pas contre lui, ce sera peut-être contre un autre, toi peut-être…»

Il pousse un soupir. Il doit en avoir assez de me voir râler, comme tous les autres. Bravo Harry, encore une autre personne à qui tu fais perdre son temps. Pourtant j'avais cru… non, ça n'avait dû être qu'une impression. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'étais venu chercher des informations, et me voilà en train de me vider le cœur devant lui. C'est assez… inimaginable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Que Malfoy et moi, nous échangions des paroles de façon civilisée. Mes pensées sont interrompues par lui qui reprend la parole.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr d'accord ? Simplement, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'avancer sous prétextes que nous avons peur. On ne doit pas laisser la frayeur guider notre vie. Je disais tantôt que nous n'étions pas si différents, et je le pense toujours. Non, n'aie pas cet air là, je t'explique. En devenant espion pour l'Ordre, j'ai vu des innocents mourir, j'ai assisté à des tortures, j'ai même dû en fait subir pour garder ma crédibilité auprès de Voldemort. Si… si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu peur de devenir comme lui, je me sentais si horrible, si misérable, si… lâche. Mais Dumbledore m'a montré que tout ce que je faisais était utile, ces sacrifices… ils étaient pour le bien de l'humanité. Alors cesse de croire que tu es un monstre, et accepte que l'on te qualifie de héros puisque tu en es un. Et surtout, cesse de croire que tu es un grand incompris, car tu n'es pas le seul à être hanté par ce genre de sentiments. »

Il se tait et attend une réaction de ma part. Comment suis-je sensé réagir ? Je me vois mal le serrer dans mes bras et déclarer que nous sommes désormais de grands amis pour avoir traversé des épreuves similaires. Complètement ridicule. N'empêche, je n'avais jamais réalisé, ou plutôt, je ne m'étais jamais donné la peine de réaliser tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Il doit être déçu de moi. Déçu que je l'ai sous-estimé, encore une fois. Crétin un jour, crétin toujours ! Il me regarde toujours. Aller Harry, c'est le temps de lui répondre.

« Je… je suis… dé… désolé. » lui dis-je. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre. C'est mieux que rien, non ? « Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé à ce que tu vivais… »

Un vague sourire vient décorer son visage. Je crois qu'il a compris que je suis navré. Je lui souris à mon tour. Le silence s'installe entre nous, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Cette discussion m'a quelque peu épuisé, je prendrais bien une autre potion de sommeil sans rêve volontiers. Je ne pensais pas que se confier pouvait tant faire du bien, surtout avec Malfoy. Mais après tout, on dit bien que la solidarité naît bien dans le partage de la douleur, et non de la joie. C'est ironique je trouve.

« Je sais que le monde est loin d'être tout rose et joyeux, mais je sais que si on cherche assez loin, on peut y trouver du bon. Si j'ai appris à l'aimer, tu y arriveras. Et puis Potter, il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que si tu as tout mis en œuvre pour sauver ce monde, c'est peut-être, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu t'y es attaché ? »

Sa remarque me fait réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je voulais sauver ce monde. Peut-être que je voulais me donner un avenir. Peut-être… Soudain, il me revint à l'esprit une question à laquelle Malfoy ne m'a pas répondu.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu n'avais rien raconté aux autres au sujet de ma tentative de suicide. »

« Oh » me répond-il, comme si ça lui avait complètement sorti de l'esprit. « C'est simple. J'ai cru que tu aurais amplement à faire, que tu devais d'abord songer à t'enlever ses pensées morbides de l'esprit, et non te justifier devant tout le monde. Et puis, ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. »

Encore une fois, je l'ai sous-estimé. Ça va devenir une habitude ma parole ! Je crois que je devrais cesser d'avoir des préjugés envers lui, d'automatiquement croire qu'il n'agit que dans son propre intérêt. Mais bon, c'est Malfoy non, je me devais de me méfier.

« Merci, j'ai vraiment apprécié. Mais… mais pourquoi tu t'es barricadé dans ta chambre pendant tous ces jours ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie de me faire harceler par tout le monde. Certains ont compris mon besoin d'être seul, d'autres non, comme tes deux amis. À venir cogner à ma porte à tous les jours pour avoir des détails, ouf ! Tu leur passeras un savon quand tu les verras, d'accord ? M'enfin, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Et puis, ta tentative de suicide m'a beaucoup... comment dire... retourné… »

« Retourné ? Pourquoi ? »

« Voyons Potter, c'est évident non ? Tu es et as toujours été une sorte de repère pour moi… Tu… tu es le Sauveur du monde, le héros... Je t'ai toujours vu comme inatteignable, comme indestructible… Tu étais celui qui, d'une certaine manière, j'idolâtrais, je jalousais… Le gentil, le meilleur au Quidditch, le chouchou du directeur… Et voilà que tu essayais de te suicider… ça… ça a été assez dur à concevoir pour moi. Quand je suis entré à l'intérieur du château, je suis allé chercher la carte du maraudeur qui a été bien utile pendant la guerre. Tu… tu m'avais semblé bizarre ce soir-là, alors j'ai voulu vérifier, juste au cas… Et puis, quand je t'ai vu dans le lac, j'ai couru, couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'au lac… Je ne me l'aurais pas pardonné si tu étais mort avant que j'ais pu te sauver… »

Il cesse de parler et regarde ses pieds. J'imagine qu'après de telles révélations, il ne veut pas affronter mon regard. Comme moi il y a quelques instants. N'empêche, c'est rare de voir un Malfoy soumis, qui n'affronte pas un regard. Whoa, je suis vraiment bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de révélations de sa part.

« Je... je croyais que tu me détestais... »

Il se met à rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

« Et je te déteste aussi. C'est réputé non, que l'on hait les personnes que l'on envie, que l'on jalouse... Tu es le meilleur ennemi que je n'ai jamais eu. _Mon _ennemi. Comme on le dit si bien : « Soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ». Tu ne peux pas songer disparaître de ce monde, pas après toutes les épreuves que tu as dû affronter. Tu t'es battu toute ta vie pour vaincre Voldemort, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu voudrais tout laisser tomber ? Tu as tout un avenir devant toi, profite-en ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un grand penseur, je ne suis qu'un fils à papa riche et mesquin comme tu dis, mais je sais tout de même que tu mérites de vivre, de découvrir pour la première fois ce que c'est de pouvoir faire des choix, de ne pas avoir de destin de tracé... L'avenir t'ouvre ses portes à bras ouverts, à toi d'en profiter... » Il fait une pause puis reprend en me faisant un clin d'oeil « Et puis, si tu n'étais plus là, je n'aurais plus personne à qui pourrir la vie, et ce ne serait plus drôle, n'est-ce pas ! »

Je souris, comme je n'ai pas souris depuis longtemps. Un sourire franc, un sourire complice que Malfoy me rend à son tour.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais et toi, Monsieur-je-donne-des-conseils-à-tout-le-monde, que comptes-tu faire de ton avenir à présent que tu n'as plus à jouer ce rôle d'espion double ? »

« Oh, j'avais songé me dégoter un poste au ministère, un poste tout simple où je pourrai me la couler douce, mais un certain binoclard désespéré et héros du monde sorcier, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, a fait retarder un peu mes plans avec sa tentative de suicide... » me répondit-il, souriant comme lui seul peut le faire.

« Oui, je crois le connaître vaguement. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts à présent d'avoir chambouler tes plans ô combien intéressants. »

« J'espère bien ! Et il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend pour avoir faire ça, je peux t'assurer que je ne lui laisserai pas la vie facile. »

« Tu comptes jouer les gardes du corps avec lui ? »

« C'est fort possible. Il va devoir s'habituer à ma présence. »

« Ohh, je le plains, ce sera une vrai torture ! »

« Pas de tout ! Il sera même chanceux. N'importe qui paierais le plein prix pour être à mes cotés, si tu savais ! Je suis jeune, beau, riche, et j'ai beaucoup de répartie, que demander de mieux comme compagnie ? »

Des bruits se font entendre à la porte. « Je suis sûr qu'il est là Hermione, j'ai entendu la voix d'Harry » « Si on a le malheur de déranger Malfoy pour rien Ron il va nous tuer, je le sens » « C'est Harry qu'il va tuer si on ne fait rien ! »

Je lance un regard à Malfoy puis m'écris « Je suis là, je suis là. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais vous retrouver dans la salle commune dans quelques minutes »

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il était là Hermione ! » « Bon, aller viens Ron, il nous a dit de filer » « Non, je veux rester pour être sûr qu'il est en un seul morceau. » « Franchement Ron, on s'en va ! »

Je les entends partir. Comme ils sont marrants ces deux-là quand ils s'y mettent.

« C'est une belle réputation que tu as Malfoy » lui dis-je

« Et elle a été longue à construire. Bon, aller, tu devrais y aller, avant qu'ils alertent Dumbledore ou je-ne-sais-qui. C'est peut-être pas si mal de discuter avec toi, mais je ne t'aime pas assez pour laisser une armée débarquer prétextant que je te torture dans ma chambre. »

« Je n'abuserai plus de votre temps si précieux M. Malfoy »

Je me lève donc, lance un dernier regard à Malfoy, et me dirige vers la porte. Je sors tout en refermant la porte derrière moi, sans dire un mot. Tout a été dit, ajouter quelque chose aurait été superflu. Je reste quelques minutes derrière la porte. Ce serait me mentir de dire que je tiens à présent énormément à mon existence après cette discussion, mais je sais tout de même que je vais donner une chance à ma vie. Et puis, j'ai un Malfoy à continuer d'embêter. S'il y a un futur qui m'attend, je le trouverai bien. Je me dois cela. Je le mérite. « M'ouais, tu n'en as pas trop trop l'air convaincu » me dit ma petite voix intérieure. Non, je ne suis pas convaincu de mériter un tel avenir. Mais me répéter de telles pensées, c'est un début non ?

Je regarde une dernière fois la porte de sa chambre puis murmure un « Merci » à peine audible, avant d'aller rejoindre mes amis et de les rassurer que je vais bien. Ce n'est sans savoir qu'un certain Malfoy, adossé de l'autre coté de la porte, murmure à son tour en guise de réponse « De rien Potter, de rien... »

°(°)°

Et voilà, THE END !

Alors, vos impressions, vos commentaires zentils ou méchants , n'hésitez pas, c'est le bouton violet en bas à gauche. Oui, celui-là !


End file.
